Calcium oxide conversion to calcium hydroxide has been described, in which calcium oxide is reacted with water to produce either a fine, dry powder of calcium hydroxide or a slurry of calcium hydroxide in water. The resulting calcium hydroxide is used in calcium based caustic recovery processes such as the Kraft caustic recovery process employed by the pulp and paper industry.